


Wildflowers and Honey

by DarthSuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Reader-Insert, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Eren comes home early one day, curious when you don't greet him at the door as you normally might. But he’s even more curious as to why the entire house seems to smell of sweet wildflowers and honey - and why the scene seems so familiar.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Wildflowers and Honey

Eren knows that something is off long before he reaches the fence at the front of the house. Though he’d let his thoughts roam for the entirety of the ride from the training grounds back home, they all flee like animals from a wildfire the moment that he catches something on the wind blowing from the direction he was traveling. It’s sweet and floral, so subtle that he just barely detects that the scent is even there.

It’s a familiar smell. Eren can feel the way his heartbeat quickens almost instinctively, as if his body is already aware of all the possibilities that it takes his mind a few seconds more to realize. Instincts at least surpass all else, playing across the back of the man’s mind so quick that all he can catch is the flashes of connections made to his thoughts; heat too early, scent too soft. Healthy? Yes. And happy, from the way the smell lingers on the air so delicately.

There’s a lot he can know about you from your scent.

As both an alpha and as a veteran member of the Scouts, he likes to think that the two sources of knowledge combine enough to leave him ready for almost anything. Despite this, Eren can’t help but feel almost surprised by the time he’s saddled his horse and stepped up to the front door. It’s been unlocked for his arrival, but you’re not waiting inside to greet him as something of a tradition at this point.

He calls your name and takes off his jacket, laying it over one of the chairs in the dining room that joins with the entrance hall. Still no reply, but your scent lingers on almost everything - the walls, the furniture, all the things you might have touched over the course of the day that you were waiting for him to come home.

Eren takes in a breath, savoring the scent in a way that calms the nerves that would otherwise be shaking in a sudden worry for where you might be if not at the door to greet him. Somehow, the scent soothes the man, like a stroking touch over his nerves that is as sweet as it is familiar. The scent is fresh regardless. He turns to move his uniform jacket onto the coat hanger by the front door, but pauses when he realizes something: all of his other jackets are missing from it.

Perhaps you had done laundry today? Eren purses his lips, thinking back to the morning if you might have mentioned a detail, but recalls nothing but the gentle kisses shared on his way out the door, promising to be home early. Nothing else, and certainly nothing out of the ordinary either. So where are you? And where were all his clothes?

He calls your name again and receives no reply, not even the sound of footsteps from the bedroom upstairs. This pushes the sense of worry just a little harder against the front of the man’s mind, enough that he decides to find you himself, following the scent lingering like honey and wildflowers through the house towards the stairs. It grows stronger still with every step, down the hall until he stands at the closed doors of your bedroom.

It’s as if he’s standing in the middle of a blooming hillside on a crisp spring morning. For some reason, the smell makes Eren’s heartbeat quicken again, though he ignores it in favor of reaching out to turn the doorknob.

What he finds inside is the bedroom, obviously, but completely changed from how he’d left it earlier that day. Pillows and blankets lay strewn across the floor, bundled up in the corners - and it didn’t need very much to look filled, given how small of a room it is. Intermixed with the sheets and blankets are the same missing jackets that Eren had noted from downstairs. But most of all, his attention fell to the form that is lying curled up into a ball on the bed itself, which is shoved into one of the corners of the room and is piled with a variety of blankets, several of which Eren didn’t realize that you and him even owned.

Sleeping peacefully, eyes closed and body tucked into the massive cluster of soft things and stolen clothes. Between the scent, the absence, and the scene itself, it doesn’t take Eren more than a few moments for instinct to fill in the gaps of his knowledge.

“I see what’s going on now,” the man murmurs to himself, equally amazed and prideful for the careful nature of which you laid out the nest. He didn’t understand all the hormones and instincts that made up the desire and need to nest, but he knew enough in that it is neither easy nor quick of an activity. It must have taken you all day to collect everything, let alone scatter them about so as to keep the air filled with Eren’s comforting scent while you dozed off in the safety of your blanket cocoon.

He watches you for a few moments, his eyes sharp but his expression soft as your shoulders and chest move with slow, even breaths. And around him, that same smell of honey and wildflowers finally seems to click against his thoughts instead of instinct alone; but were you nesting because you were close to your heat, or could you be…?

Eren admittedly hadn’t kept as close of an eye on when your next heat is coming up, but neither can he say that he’s opposed to the possibility of your nesting being fueled by something else. But he decides that a question like that - and perhaps all the follow up emotions after the fact - are best saved when you’re not so peacefully asleep in your hard-made nest of comforters and sheets. Eren can’t help but pure instinctually, as if the noise is all the pride leaking out of him for the sight and the love for you within his heart.

He removes his boots, belts, and finally (carefully) slips into bed with you. He curls his body protectively around yours and brings a hand to stroke down the side of your body despite you being wrapped in a blanket, and presses his lips to the top of your head as your beautiful nesting-scent surrounds him.

Like honey and wildflowers, he’d never tire of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more of my stuff, send ideas or see my home-grown memes, check out my Attack on Titan writing blog on Tumblr @ [attackontitanwritings](https://attackontitanwritings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
